


Drawings in the Dirt

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: When Akira was bored, he would draw in the dirt.





	Drawings in the Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Once again just tagging the ship to be safe tbh...  
> Anyway, last bit of SMT from me for probably a day or two... Reiji Time.

Akira was bored. That wasn’t too shocking, really, not in a place like the Land of Nomos, but it still wasn’t any fun. What could he really do, though? Most demons didn’t seem willing to chat with the Deity Emperor and the ones who would chat were sort of annoying…

So he had to find other ways to keep himself occupied. One that worked, as silly as it was, happened to be drawing in the dirt. He didn’t even need a stick, just a claw would do fine (how lucky was that).

He usually just scrawled shapes or vague patterns, nothing to specific… But sometimes, when he was sort of lonely, he’d get more specific. His own face, demons, people he knew before he’d ended up here, Naoki…

“Is that me?” Akira nearly jumped out of his skin when a familiar hand pointed right at his badly scrawled Naoki. “It’s pretty bad.”

Akira swiped his hand over it, destroying it entirely. “Didn’t have to be good. I was just trying to entertain myself.”

“That so?” Naoki knelt next to him. “You entertain yourself by drawing me?”

“Others, too.” He pointed out a few demons, but paused when he got to a human face. “...Like all of those.”

“Who’s the old man?”

“...The janitor at Karukozaka High.” He sighed, staring at the badly rendered image of him. “He wanted to make me a boxing champion, but… That obviously didn’t happen. Wonder what kind of kid he moved onto trying to make a champ.”

“You think he moved on? What, was he just messing around with you?” Naoki rose an eyebrow.

“...No, he was serious. But if he wanted a champion so bad, there’d be no reason to wait around for a kid who was probably declared dead after everything that happened.” Akira shrugged. No reason for the old man to wait on him.

“That so?” Naoki went quiet for a moment. “You tell yourself that so you don’t miss him?”

“What?”

Naoki shrugged. “The way you were staring at your drawing made me think you missed him, I dunno.”

“I don’t miss him.” Not at all.

“Sure, sure. I believe you…” Naoki looked over at Akira. “But you do seem lonely.”

“...Maybe I am.”

Naoki put a hand across Akira’s shoulders, patting them with a little too much strength. “It’s a good thing you can’t get rid of me then, huh?”

Akira looked over at Naoki. “...We’ll see about that.”

“Hey!”


End file.
